


The Adventures of Sparky #3

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [3]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: In which a lesson in winking takes place
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Adventures of Sparky #3

"Heya Sparky! How are you?" Rabbit greets and winks at the little robot.

"Hi Rabbit. Ooh how did you do that?" Sparky asks in amazement.

Rabbit pauses. "Do w-wh-what?"

"The thing with your eye", Sparky clarifies, bouncing on her heel a bit in excitement.

"Ohh, that's n-n-no big thing", Rabbit laughs, "It's called a w-w-wink, see?", she winks again to show Sparky.

Sparky beams up at her. "Can I try?"

"Of c-course!", Rabbit smiles back.

Sparky tries but only succeeds on blinking both of her eyes shut, or squinting them.

"It t-t-takes some practice" Rabbit chuckles, "but you'll get it!"

Throughout most of the day, Sparky tried her best to perfect her winking, still only managing to blink most of the time. She walks into the kitchen, finding Camille and Chelsea eating lunch at the table.

"Hi Camille! Hello Chelsea", Sparky greets the two cheerfully, and attempts to wink a few times.

Chelsea perks a brow. "Uh, you ok there Sparky? You were blinking pretty hard there."

"Oh", embarrassment rushed through her circuits. "Rabbit was teaching me how to wink earlier", she shrugs with a small giggle, "I haven't quite got it yet".

"That's ok Sparky." Camille smiles, "Practice makes perfect." Chelsea nods and hums an affirmative, mouth full of sandwich.

"I'll keep trying", Sparky says with a smile and gives the two a small wave before exiting the kitchen.

Wandering down a corridor, she spots a large mirror hanging on the wall. Perfect for winking practice!

Rabbit happened to walk down the corridor a little bit later, looking for Sparky and found the little copper bot in front of the mirror practicing.

"Sparky! There you a-a-are." she says, watching Sparky's reflection in the large mirror. "Wh-what's up?"

"Heya Rabbit. Still trying to wink", the little robot explains, looking up at Rabbit's reflection.

"Hmm", Rabbit hums and squints her eyes a little in thought as Sparky continues to practice. "Have you t-t-tried slowing down? Like this", she says and slowly closes one eye as an example. Sparky copies her action and succeeds in a slow wink.

"Yeee! I did it Rabbit!", she turns around and squeezes the bigger bot gently around the middle in a quick hug.

"Great j-job!", the Walter bot says with a smile and watches a happy Sparky finally wink properly with a little more speed and confidence.


End file.
